


It's Not Fair, Is It?

by 5eyes (GeekyMushroom)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Dark has PTSD from falling off the balcony, Date At The Fair, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Marriage, M/M, Panic Attacks, Wil is a Good Husband, they have a process for helping each other out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyMushroom/pseuds/5eyes
Summary: A casual date at the fair comes to an abrupt end.





	It's Not Fair, Is It?

“Come on, Darky, let’s try that one!”  
Dark sighed and let himself be pulled along by his overenthusiastic husband towards whichever ride had caught his eye. Dark wasn’t really paying attention to which it was. He had been feeling rather off the whole day, but he hadn’t wanted to disappoint Wilford by canceling their plans to go to the fair, so he went anyways.

Wilford seemed to be having fun though, which made Dark feel better about not being entirely present in the moment. And he trusted Wil to not bring him onto any of the faster rides, they both knew Dark’s joints—especially his neck—wouldn’t be happy on those, so for the most part it was peaceful.

Wil walked with Dark from ride to ride, chatting excitedly and at one point almost laughing hard enough to throw up when the wind blew Dark’s hair into his own face and made him start sneezing because it tickled his nose.

 

The pair got some snacks from one of the vendors, Wilford munching on a pretzel while Dark idly picked at a hotdog that he wasn’t particularly hungry for. Wil ended up finishing his pretzel and the remaining half of Dark’s hotdog when the shorter man offered it to him.

Dark felt like he was slowly coming out of the haze he had been in all day, smiling softly when he heard his husband cursing at the garbage bin when the flap nearly closed on his fingers. And then Wilford was grabbing Dark’s hand again.

“Ooh, Darky, let’s go on this one!” He nearly dragged Dark towards another ride, Dark still not quite finding himself able to focus on the details of which ride it was.

The line was fairly short, and soon they were both stepping into a passenger car. Wil sat next to Dark and they both put on their seat-belts. Dark tiredly leaned his head on Wilford’s shoulder.

 

Then the ride started

 

and Dark felt his stomach drop.

 

His attention was suddenly snapped back into the present as he felt them start to go higher and higher into the air, quickly realizing that while they weren’t on a roller coaster, this was still a ride that he’d rather **not** be on.

They were on the Ferris wheel.

Dark sat up stiffly, trying not to draw Wilford’s attention to him and forcing himself to look at anything other than the ground.

The ground which happened to be getting further away with each passing moment.

Dark closed his eyes. Feeling his aura trying to flare out as the ringing in his head got louder, bordering on deafening.

 

_He couldn’t do this now. He couldn’t be thinking about this here. Not in public and especially not with Wilford right there._

 

But it already felt like his throat was closing up. He knew his hands were shaking no matter how hard he was gripping the leg of his pants. It was taking all of his energy to keep his aura contained—they were in public, among humans after all. And that ever-present pain in his chest was aching and throbbing as if there was a living heartbeat pounding away behind it.

He felt a sudden pressure on his arm and his eyes snapped open.

“-rky? Dark!” Wilford was gripping his shoulder, eyes wide and face creased in concern. As soon as Dark met the man’s gaze he was worriedly looking back and forth into his eyes.  
“Are you okay? Can you hear me?” His voice was oddly soft compared to its usually boisterous tone, and Dark felt himself latching onto it. Using it and the physical contact from the man to ground himself.

“W- Will?” Dark didn’t even have the mind about him to care about how shaky his voice was. Wilford nodded. Dark opened his mouth to say something else but it was quickly lost when the Ferris wheel suddenly stopped and Dark let out a panicked gasp. He looked around wildly, realizing they had stopped at the top of the ride. Unable to stop himself he gave a tiny, inhuman whimper at the sight.

“Hey, hey, Darky, it’s okay, look at me.” Wil said. When Dark didn’t respond, he squeezed his arm and spoke more firmly. “Dark, please, I need you to look at me, okay?”

Dark managed to tear his eyes away from the ground that was looking so close yet too far away and turned towards Wilford. Wil smiled gently.  
“There we are. That’s good. Can you tell me what you need right now?” He was keeping his voice low but not so much that Dark wouldn’t be able to hear, which was an impressive feat in itself considering how beyond the ringing of his ears Dark couldn’t really hear anything at the present.

Dark opened his mouth again but nothing was coming out. It felt like his lungs were being forcibly pressed closed and he just couldn’t get the sounds out. When he started panicking again Wilford gave his shoulder another squeeze.  
“Hey now, that’s okay if you can’t talk. You don’t need to force yourself. Can you show me what you need instead?” He asked. Having been verbally given the choice, Dark’s hands numbly shot out to clutch at Wilford and buried his face in the larger man’s shoulder. Wilford slowly wrapped his arms around him, being careful not to jostle him too hard.

Now with what felt like a slight barrier between himself and the ground, Dark suddenly found himself able to suck in a breath that came out as a half-choked sob. Wil hummed in response, shifting Dark closer to himself. But now that he was able to breathe again, he couldn’t seem to stop, barely gasping in half of breath before he had to wheeze it out again.

“Shh, shh, I’m gonna take you home now, okay? We’re gonna go home,” Wilford said softly, wrapping them both in his aura and shortly depositing them on their bed in their room.

 

Dark pressed himself against Wilford all the more as soon as the restriction from the seatbelt disappeared. He bit back a heavy sob as he finally let his aura come pouring out and his shell cracked violently. The echoes of himself split off with the sound of shattering glass. The blue one had tears streaming down its cheeks as it looked up desperately at Wil and the red one had its face buried in its hands similar to how Dark was hiding his own face in Wilford’s chest. The larger man closed his eyes.

“You’re okay now, you’re safe, Wil’s got ya.” Wilford cooed gently, rubbing Dark’s back in just the right way he‘d learned wouldn’t put pressure on any old injuries. After a couple false starts, Dark had started hiccuping from exertion before managing to choke out a few sobs.

“I don’t wan-nt to fall again-n-n. Don’t l-et me fall. Ple-ea-ease,” he whimpered and Wilford had to fight the wave of pain he felt from hearing Dark sound so scared.

“I won’t let you fall. I promise. I’m here. Wilfy’s here,”

He continued murmuring reassurances, cradling Dark as he felt him ever-so-slowly begin to relax. Occasionally Dark shuddered and choked again and Wil would just hush him softly and press a kiss against the top of his head.

It was a long process, or at least it felt that way, but eventually Dark’s breathing had mostly steadied and his body stopped shaking. Wil stayed quiet, not wanting to push Dark before he was ready.

Dark took a deep breath and let it out in a slow sigh.  
“Wil?” He winced at the crack in his voice but looked up all the same. Wil smiled sadly.

“Yes, Dove?”

Dark glanced away, a feeling of guilt washing over him and filling in where the panic had left.  
“I... I apologize, I—“

“No, no no, none of that,” Wilford put one of his hands under Dark’s chin and tilted his head up to look at him. “You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn’t do anything wrong, Dark,”

Dark’s eyes still struggled to meet Wil’s.  
“But I should have—“ The older man interrupted again.

“There was nothing you “should” have done. This was not your fault, okay?” Wilford said firmly. Using the hand that had been under Dark’s chin, Wil reached down to hold one of his hands that had at some point gone from grasping at Wilford’s shirt to laying limply in his lap.  
“I know you like being in control, but it’s not fair to yourself to take the blame for things that you _can’t_ control,” he squeezed Dark’s hand comfortingly before continuing. “Things went wrong, as things tend to do. That’s nobody’s fault. The only thing to be done is to find a foothold again and keep running,”

Dark sniffled and let out a soft chuckle.  
“I think that metaphor got away from you,” he looked up at Wilford who gave him a playfully exasperated look.

“My point still stands! You _can_ come back from this!” He said. Dark felt a small gasp leave him at the words before a gentle smile broke out across his face. He leaned forward and pressed his face into Wilford’s chest again.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” he murmured. Wil gave him one more kiss on the head.

“Of course I am! Warfstache knows what’s best,” he said proudly.

“Says the man who has repeatedly made himself sick from eating too much ice cream,” Dark looked up at his now blushing husband.

“That’s different!” He said. Dark shook his head fondly.

“Mmm, can we talk about it later?” He hummed.

“You wanna take a nap?”  
Dark nodded and Wilford smiled.  
“A nap sounds really good after all the fun we had today,” he chuckled, sitting up a bit more so they could start getting ready for a nice, long rest. Dark hesitated for a moment.

“Wil?”

“Yes, Darky?”

“I love you,”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to show that Dark and Wil have a history of helping with each other's breakdowns but it might not have completely shown through on Dark's end which is unfortunate. I'll have to work on that in the future.
> 
> But! I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any questions/criticisms/comments please feel free to leave them!


End file.
